Surgeons use drivers, such as screwdrivers, to drive screws into bones in various surgical procedures. If the surgeon applies too much torque while tightening these screws, the bone may strip. As a result the screw will not be securely held by the bone. Further, if the screw is being used to secure a bone plate, too much torque on the screw may damage the plate or even drive the screw through the plate. Torque limiting drivers may be used to limit the torque to prevent stripping the hole in the bone and to prevent over tightening of the screw that may damage a bone plate. Also, the torque limiting driver may be used to determine that the screws have been tightened sufficiently. This may be accomplished by the surgeon tightening the screw until the torque limiting driver slips indicating that the torque limit has been reached. In one example, a torque limiting driver may limit torque to 0.8 Nm. Other torque limits may be used depending upon the specific procedure, the target site, the condition of the bone, and the size of the screws.